Naomi's Untold Story
by MistyFog
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what Naomi's story was? Well, now is your chance. Follow L as he tries to help rehabilitate Naomi after her life runs into a hole. Rated M for possible stuff in later chapters. Possible L x OC. DISCONTINUED


A.N: I would like to point out that Death Note does not belong to me, only the plot is of are my own creation, though. If you ever see anything like this its just a coincidence and does most likely mean I am NOT copying from someone else, nor is whomever else. Other then that I hope you in enjoy my story. ALSO please be aware that this not during the Kira case it happens 2 years before it. This also follows the anime, not the manga. Ugh, don't ask me to read the manga too flippin' long.

**Naomi's Untold Story**

L's P.O.V

"Looks like it might rain..." L's voice echoed in his mind as he stared at the darkening sky on his way to a resturant to feed his growing hunger. His slouched over posture and wilded look caught many eyes as he past by. He gazed over at the playground that was across from the resturant he was headed to. By this time of day, no parent would let their child play here. He spotted a lone figure sitting on a swing from the corner of his eye. He stopped walking to get a better look at it.

It appeared to be a girl, dressed in a plaid skirt with a long white sleeved shirt and long white socks pulled all the way up. Her head was hung down, making her long silky black hair obscured her face. Thinking that is girl was probably here to clear her head and would be gone after a short while he kept right on walking to his destination which was right across the street.

**20 minutes later**

It had started to rain just as L had expected it, to. He stood at the doorway, took his cell phone out of his pocket to call Watari to drive him to his hotel so he didn't have walk in the pouring rain. He closed his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. Stepping outside into the pouring rain. It wasn't the kind of rain drops that were as big as your eyes; it was more like lots of smaller ones coming down at an increased rate.

L looked to his right and looked to his left hoping to see his limo pull up, it was useless seeing as how it had only been a few minutes. Looking over at the hedges and bushes that blocked the view of the playground; he remembered the lady from earlier. "She must have gone home by now." He thought to himself as he put his hands into his pockets, "Still..." his voice echoed in his head once, again. He had some time to blow before Watari arrived why not check on her?

His eyes peered around at the swing set. To his surprise and dismay the girl was still sitting in it in the same exact position, still not moving. Now, he had started to suspect that she had died; obviously he had to go check to confirm it. He looked down at her hand, it was clutching a red rose; thornless the way she was holding it. He stared at her chest for any signs of breathing. Relief washed over him as he saw it rise and fall.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here like this..." He said trying to get her to move on her own, but there was no reply. "Hey, you okay?" He asked kneeling down so his face was across from her head. He reached out his pale bony hand and touched her face which had been hidden by her bangs. The coldness of it mad him shiver, even though he was in this cold pouring rain. The fact that she didn't seem to care whether or not a complete stranger touched her was something to shock him as well. He was sure she would have said or done something. "You can't stay out here." He said trying to be more forceful. He lifted her head up so he could see her face.

She had big sallow bleeding lips and runny mascara that had to have been from crying. He knew that from her face being dry; it had been downwards so it could not receive any rain. Her eyes looked empty and void of any life; just like too big black pools of nothing. "If you don't move I'll have to call the police." Still no reply. Watari would be here any minute now and he couldn't leave her alone, she might possibly die or even be killed. She didn't look older then 17 or 18 to him. Since he was going to leave anyhow, he decided to take this girl with him. He could drop her off at a shelter and he wouldn't need to worry about her. "Of course..." he said in his mind standing up, "She might not talk people there, either and that wouldn't do any good." "I'm taking you a shelter, is that all right?" he asked not expecting an answer. He barely waited 5 seconds until he took hold of her wrist and lifted her up from the swing set seat. She got up without any complaints and walked silently a few paces behind him with him still holding onto her wrist.

As they stepped out of the playground onto the break path that lead to the road. L could see his limo waiting for him. He walked across the street and greeted Watari. He stared at the soaking wet girl but didn't say a word, he merely opened the door to let them in. L helped the girl into the limo and slid her over to the opposite side of the seat while he sat on the other side. The limo was barely sit in motion before L put his feet on the seat in front of him with his knees just below his chin in his usual fashion. He looked over the girl sitting beside him, while he ran his finger over his bottom lip. "Something really bad must have happened to her if she would just stay out in the freezing rain without a care." He thought to himself.

As the jet black limo pulled to a stop outside of the local homeless shelter Watari pulled open the door and helped the young lady out. L stepped out of the limo from the other side and walked over to Watari who handed him an umbrella that he wasn't already using. Watari escorted the ebony haired girl through the door after L walked through. Watari took the umbrella from L after they stepped inside and folded it up. L approached the front desk and gazed at the brown haired man behind it.

"May I help you?" He asked L eying him curiously.

L ignored the strange look he was receiving and replied, "I happened to find this lady sitting by herself on a playground swing. I tried to ask her, her name and where she lived but she wouldn't say. So, I brought her here."

"Very well. You'll have to sign this papers and we'll take it from there." He handed L a clip board with a single slip of paper which L grabbed with one bony hand. He took a seat in a comfortable grey waiting chair; took his signature sitting style and signed the papers briskly and fast.

Watari stood standing with the ebony haired girl by his side very still waiting for L. Not even two minutes went by before L handed the clip board back to the man behind the desk who briefly skimmed over it.

"Thank you..." he took a moment to look at the name on the clip board before beginning again, "L...?" He said in a way asked, "Who would name their child, "L?"" "We will be sure to contact you again if anyone comes to get her. Take care." He said walking out from behind the desk over to his newest resident.

L and Watari watched as the man tried to ask her the same questions L had before walking her over to a hallway on the left and vanishing from site. L took a moment before turning around and making a bee-line for the door. Watari handed L his umbrella ask he opened the door for L into the pouring rain. After holding the door open for him and closing it once he was safely in Watari made his way to the drivers side and slide in. He put his keys into the ignition and drove away into the night.

A.N: I really hope you liked this and don't think it's complete crap. I'm very sorry it took some long to redo this chapter. I won't make excuses though. I should have done it sooner. Take care, now. -Misty


End file.
